New Experiences of Mutant Ninja Teens
by Lobogris
Summary: What can happen when dares are made? what can happen when naruto gets drunk? What happens when Sasuke becomes histerical? in a world where frogs are eaten as a delicacy,anything can happen. Will be sasunaru later on.


Title: New Experiences of Mutant Ninja Teens

Author: Lobogris

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke, along with their two senseis, were currently seated at one of those fancy restaurants, courtesy of Sasuke and Iruka. The four of them had agreed to meet up at Ichiraku's for some of his famous ramen, but plans were made to be broken and remade after all.

So they had dragged Naruto and Kakashi down to the new French restaurant that had just opened down the street. It was quite a challenge to make their way to the restaurant, with the two shinobis greatly refusing to e separated from their beloved ramen.

"I don't wanna go to no fancy restaurant!'' Naruto complained, while literally being dragged by his persistent teammate.

"You have to try new things in life, dobe. Otherwise you won't experience anything other than that junk you always eat,'' Sasuke lectured.

"Oh yeah? How about my FIST experiencing your FACE?!'' he threatened. Sasuke gave him an icy look, turned around, and continued walking. This angered the already fuming boy even more, but receiving a look of disapproval from Kakashi, the blond decided to get Sasuke back another time.

_He'll find a nice little buddy next to him when he sleeps tonight. Hehehe._

Kakashi didn't miss the wicked smile that made its way to Naruto's face.

When they finally made it, they sat at a table for four and looked at their menus.

"Hmm lets see here, sweet miso-'' Kakashi began "I heard miso!'' Naruto interrupted.

"It's only part of the dish Naruto, if you keep reading you'll see it reads 'sweet miso seared sea bass' and if you try it you just might like it,'' Iruka explained. Naruto was disappointed but quickly cheered up when he played the old switch-the-sugar-for-salt trick, hoping that Sasuke hadn't noticed since he was the target for Naruto's prank. How lucky Sasuke was to be chosen by the greatest of pranksters.

"Let's keep browsing, they have cuisses de grenouilles-'' Kakashi was instantly cut off, again.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! What's cuasses deu grenolles?'' a curious Naruto asked.

"It means frog legs in french, dobe,'' Sasuke replied.

"FROG LEGS?! We're not gonna eat those are we?!'' Naruto frantically asked. He wouldn't stand anyone eating those in front of him. He had a strong bond with frogs ever since he learned the kuchiyose no jutsu from his pervy-sensei and was not about to eat his cherished friends, how absurd!

"They might be good, I think I'll try them,'' Sasuke teased.

"You'll WHAT?!'' Naruto yelled at him.

"Yeah, you know they taste just like chicken?''

"SASUK-''

"That's enough you two, now lets just ORDER ALREADY, I'm hungry.''

They browsed silently until the water came, asking for what they would like to drink first.

"I would like a pint of beer please,'' Kakashi pointed at his menu.

"Wise choice, monsieur'' The waiter complimented.

"I'll have the same,'' Iruka added.

"I'll have...Ice tea,'' Sasuke put in. Everyone stared at him, even the waiter. He shrugged.

"I'll have some beer too!'' Naruto shouted, hoping he could get away with it. Oh how wrong he was.

"No Naruto, you know that you aren't allowed to drink at your age yet! Now chose something else,'' Iruka scolded. At the same moment, everyone heard a growling sound. After some minutes of puzzlement, they discovered it came from Kakashi's belly.

"Well?! Make it quick! I'm getting hungrier by the minute,'' Kakashi complained.

"How about wine? Can I have that?'' the blond was pushing his luck with his already annoyed teachers.

"NO,'' They said, both irritated.

"All right, all right. I'll have a coke, happy?!'' He said, defeated.

"YES,'' was the reply, this time coming from all three of them.

"I'll be right back with your drinks,'' the waiter said as he left to fetch them.

"WAIT, I want my food NOW. Let me order! Don't go...'' Kakashi whined.

The waiter paid him no mind as he walked into the stuffy kitchen, heading for the dark hooded man on the lone corner. He was hidden by the shadow and had been waiting there for a couple of hours, not uttering a sound. Surely no one thought him suspicious?

"Here,'' The dark hooded man secretly handed the waiter two small black bottles. The liquid smelled foul and was marked with a red 'x' on the tag, whatever could they be for? Certainly nothing to do with the two high ranked shinobis waiting for their drinks just outside the double doors.

"Put this into their drinks, hurry!'' he hissed.

"Our bargain?'' the waiter patiently asked.

Any good ninja knew it was a bad idea to tick off a mass murderer, guess he didn't choose the brightest of ninjas for this task.

"Yes, yes. Here's half of the promised money. Half now, and the rest when you accomplish the given mission.'' He handed him a beige raggedy envelope.

"Are you sure the kids will be out of the way?'' he asked uncertain.

"The brats will be no problem,'' the waiter replied counting the money.

"Good. I entrust you to take care of them,'' he said.

"Uh huh'' he said half-heartedly, still busy with his new riches.

"WHY YOU...'' Frustrated that he wasn't being paid attention to, he grabbed the nearest cooking pan and whacked the waiter on the head. The now angry waiter growled curses under his breath, rubbing the bump on his head as a satisfied dark figure left smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for it being so short, gotta fix that soon too...take pity on the begginers ;; Well what do you expect as a first story? What did you THINK of my first story? hope you liked the beggining of this. Reviews are apreciated for helpful critisism :D


End file.
